1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for segmenting an object in an image, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for accurately segmenting an object in an input image through repeated interaction with a user or by repeatedly applying an algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image segmentation refers to dividing an input image into areas having homogeneous properties, where the divided areas should not overlap one another. Image segmentation is performed as a preprocess in various fields, such as object tracking and recognition, computer vision, image processing, image retrieval, face detection and recognition, etc.
An automatic object segmentation technique has recently been applied to terminals such as mobile phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), smart TeleVisions (TVs), etc. While areas having similar textures or colors are detected and segmented using a conventional object segmentation technique, a newer object segmentation technique performs segmentation of an object of interest, which is set in advance. However, due to diverse characteristics of an object of interest such as color, shape, motion, or texture, it is often difficult to accurately segment an object of interest in an image.